Italian Fantasy
by Living Chain
Summary: Written for IHAFest. August Theme: Festival. Dalam sebuah festival topeng di kota Venesia yang lugu, di samping kristal cair warna biru yang beriak dan sampan kayu yang bergerak, mereka bertemu. GerIta-HREIta and SpaMano. One-shot.


Summary: Written for IHAFest. August Theme: Festival. Dalam sebuah festival topeng di kota Venesia yang lugu, di samping kristal cair warna biru yang beriak dan sampan kayu yang bergerak, mereka bertemu. GerIta-HREIta and SpaMano. One-shot.

Disclaimer: Hetalia: Axis Powers © Himaruya Hidekaz. All song mentioned here is property of the respective composer and no copyright infringement is done. Exception for Ti Amo, which I'll mention below. Written in English because if any non-Indonesian speakers, by chance, find this, they won't get mad ;)

A/N: Disarankan untuk mendengarkan lagu yang ada di bawah sebagai teman membaca. Nggak harus, sih. Tapi saia suka lagu-lagunya :D Dan catatan terakhir, semua topeng yang disebutkan di sini bisa ditemukan dengan bantuan Google.

EDIT (14/8/2011): Rating, typo(es), dan satu kalimat yang kontennya saia ganti.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Italian Fantasy – by Mantovani<strong>_

_"What is the fatal charm of Italy? What do we find there that can be found nowhere else? I believe it is a certain permission to be human, which other places, other countries, lost long ago."_

"Karisma fatal apakah yang dimiliki oleh Italia? Apa yang bisa kita temukan di sana yang tidak bisa kita temukan di tempat lain? Aku percaya bahwa hal itu adalah izin untuk menjadi manusia, yang tak lagi dimiliki oleh tempat maupun negara lain."

—Erica Jong

-.o.O.o.-.o.O.o.-

_Rondo Veneziano – by Gian Piero Reverberi_

Ada alunan musik, ada tarian-tarian berlipat gaun dan tuksedo bahan tunik, ditemani oleh sepatu-sepatu penari tak-pernah-berhenti bahan sisik; kala itu festival indah itu seakan-akan sudah tidak lagi bisa diusik. Semua orang berusaha bergembira sebisa yang mereka bisa karena tahu, sebentar lagi, festival itu akan mencapai akhir titik.

Hari itu adalah hari terakhir dari _Carnevale di Venezia_, dimana semua orang harusnya sedang berbahagia.

Kata kuncinya yaitu 'harusnya'.

Karena, sayang, personifikasi dari tempat di mana festival itu tengah (yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi 'sudah') diadakan tidak sedang dalam kondisi hati yang cukup baik.

Sang pangeran kecil –dan satu-satunya pemimpin sejati- dari kota lugu Venesia; berambut coklat susu lurus dan halus, dengan seikal rambut warna sama menjuntrung aneh dari samping yang melingkar bagai ular; pemakai sebuah jubah panjang warna putih yang jatuh sampai ke betisnya, yang kedua lengannya dihias oleh banyak rempel dan juga pita warna biru. Kerah lehernya didekorasi oleh ratusan bulu angsa yang mengundang dirinya sebuah tawa (bukan tawa lucu atau malu; bulu angsanya membuatnya geli); diselipkan di dalam kerah baju rompi coklat yang dikenakannya di bawah jaket adalah sebuah sapu tangan warna krem yang tepinya dipasangi sebuah rantai yang tersambung sampai ke dalam kantong rompinya, satu-satunya koneksi bagi sang jam emas bulat yang tengah tidur.

Dia sedang singgah di atas singgasananya; sebuah kursi besar dengan tatakan beludru merah yang ada di atas sebuah balkon salah satu rumah miliknya (dari hampir berpuluh-puluh rumah lainnya yang ada di Venesia. Maklumlah, orang kaya). Sikunya bertumpu di atas gagang kursi, balik menumpu pipinya yang disenderkan kepada kepalan tangannya. Ia sedang melihat –dengan wajah porselen biru—buatan tentu-, festival topeng bermacam-macam penuh dansa yang tengah terjadi di bawah balkon. Yang sekarang tertempel di wajahnya adalah topeng jenis _Volvo_ yang dipenuhi dengan ukiran warna silver. Topeng _Volvo _itu membuatnya terlihat tak berperasaan, meskipun aslinya sedang bosan.

Entah kenapa dia tidak terlalu tertarik mengikuti festival yang ada di bawah.

Tanpa pasangan.

"Veneziano?"

Si pangeran kecil agak terkejut ketika namanya dipanggil, dan ia melirikkan mata coklatnya ke belakang, melihat seorang laki-laki remaja dengan pakaian sama megahnya (kecuali topengnya, yang sedang ia pegang di tangan kanan, yaitu sebuah topeng kaca jenis _Volvo _pula berwarna ungu dengan hiasan bulu unta –sintetik?- di tepinya) datang ke arahnya sambil menggandeng seorang gadis manis yang bahkan belum bisa dibilang seorang remaja dari pintu masuk ke dalam ruangan dalam.

"Seborga," Italy tersenyum, kemudian sadar bahwa dia tengah memakai topeng sehingga laki-laki bernama Seborga itu tidak bisa melihat wajahnya, sehingga ia melepasnya dengan tangannya, membebaskan senyum manis laki-laki Italia itu agar dunia bisa melihat. "Dan _ciao_, Wy-_signorina_! Kamu tampak cantik dalam gaun itu!"

Gadis Australia itu memalingkan mukanya malu, dan melihat warna merah bunga sakura (kenapa alegorinya bunga sakura? Salahkan Japan) yang mekar di kedua pipinya yang gemuk, Italy terkikik geli. Begitu juga dengan Seborga, yang mengusap rambut coklat Wy yang dihias oleh bunga _ascot_ merah. Gadis berambut coklat itu mendesis kesal sebelum menghentakkan kaki masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Aaah~, Wy itu memang manis, ya?" seru Seborga sambil berputar di tempat, seperti seorang orang tua bangga dengan anak gadisnya yang memenangkan juara satu dalam sebuah lomba menggambar. Italy harus mengingatkan dirinya bahwa orang tua sebenarnya dari Wy adalah Australia, bukan Seborga. "Aah, kalau saja dia sedikit lebih tua lagi, aku sudah akan melamarnya di tempat~! Eeh, dan jangan marah ya, Venezi. Wy memang orangnya seperti itu. Suka marah. Sebenarnya dia manis seperti coklat, loh."

Italy mencoba mengabaikan imajinasi coklat warna coklat buatan Belgium yang membuat mulutnya berair dengan menggeleng sambil tertawa. "Tidak apa-apa, Sebo! Aku kenal orang seperti Wy, kabur setiap kali mereka dipuji –dan dipuji karena mereka memang pantas mendapatkannya!-, dan bisa kubilang kalau orang seperti mereka itu imut, ve!" Mengingatkannya pada England, kalau masih ada yang belum mengerti siapa.

Seborga menyetujuinya dengan sebuah tawa, dan Italy menghela napasnya, agak lelah. Sembari menghirup aroma kota Venesia yang penuh dengan bau keju dan pasta tomat juga hujan, dia kembali menghadap ke depan—tidak lagi melihat Seborga untuk menemukan awan abu-abu mendung tengah berarak dari barat. Mereka berada dalam saat-saat itu –dalam kediaman dan juga kesunyian, kalau misalkan kau mau mengabaikan lagu-lagu di plaza yang terus berkumandang- untuk beberapa saat. Sebelum akhirnya salah satu dari mereka memecah dinding es kesunyian dengan palu suara.

"Kau terlihat muram, Venezi," sebut Seborga. Italy menghela napas. Bahkan Seborga pun tahu.

"Aku tidak tahu, Sebo. Rasanya hari aku agak sedikit...lelah. Bosan? Entahlah."

Seborga manggut-manggut, kemudian mendongak untuk menginspeksi langit. "Pantas saja langit hari ini cukup mendung. Pemilik kota ini sedang dalam _mood _yang tidak baik."

Hal itu membuatnya melihat ke atas pula. Dan, memang, langit kota sudah tidak secerah biasanya. Mendung. Dan bau hujan. Mungkin sebentar lagi langit akan menangis.

Benar-benar sebuah akhir yang indah bagi _Carnevale di Venezia _tahun ini.

"Kita harus mencerahkanmu."

"Membuat cuaca 'Venesia' cerah atau membuat muka 'Veneziano' cerah?" Italy terkikik geli karena leluconnya sendiri. Yang tidak diketahuinya adalah senyum nakal yang mendekorasi bibir Seborga di belakangnya.

"Dua-duanya!"

Dan kemudian tangannya tiba-tiba saja _ditarik._

Wy tampak kaget melihat pintu yang tiba-tiba dibuka, kemudian mendengking kecil ketika Italy dan Seborga berlari melewatinya. Gadis Australia itu berteriak kencang, memerintahkan Seborga dan juga dirinya untuk menunggunya. Tetapi Italy terus _ditarik_—ditarik dan ditarik oleh remaja Italia bernama Seborga itu yang menuruni anak-anak tangga marbel sambil melompat-lompat dan tertawa-tawa. Seakan-akan menikmati 'tarian' yang tengah mereka jalankan di sepanjang tangga dan koridor yang ada di dalam rumah itu. Tak pernah berhenti, meskipun Wy memanggil-manggil. Sampai akhirnya pintu sudah ada di depan mata.

Mereka sampai di lantai bawah dengan Wy mengikuti di belakang (sesaat ia bisa mendengar suara napas berat gadis Australia itu), dan tanpa banyak bicara –hanya senyum lebar yang nakal- pintu rumah itu dibuka oleh Seborga, membuat Italy menyipitkan mata oleh karena sinar matahari yang ada.

Langit begitu cerah dan juga penuh pelangi—ah, bukan pelangi, tapi konfeti. Samar-samar dia mencium bau gelato.

Suara tawa. Sepatu hak tinggi dan gesekan satin halus.

Seborga mendorong punggungnya.

Dan di luar, di tengah-tengah para orang-orang awam bertopeng yang tak terhitung jumlahnya, Italy terantuk-antuk masuk ke dalam mereka, sampai ia tidak bisa melihat Seborga dan Wy lagi jika ia melihat ke belakang –tertutup oleh gaun satin dan kostum flanel-, dan kemudian jatuh ke dalam pelukan seorang wanita yang cukup tinggi semampai, memakai sebuah gaun velvet ungu yang penuh dengan rempel di sini dan di sana. Wanita yang cantik, dengan rambut pirang pendeknya yang bergelombang bergoyang dan menari bersama angin. Kulitnya putih, dan pada saat itu juga Italy tahu bahwa dia bukanlah orang Italia –mungkin seorang turis dari Jerman atau Prancis?-. Dan misalkan wanita itu pun seorang turis, Italy harus berpikir kenapa wanita secantik ini –meskipun memiliki sesuatu yang, bisa dibilang, yah, kalau dijejerkan, terlihat sangat kontras dengan milik Ukraine- berpergian sendirian.

Dia ingin mengucapkan sedikit kata terima dan kasih karena telah menyelamatkannya dari kejatuhan, tapi dia terlalu bingung, apalagi ketika Italy sadar –entah bagaimana- di balik topeng berbibir ungu yang tersenyum itu, dia seakan-akan dapat melihat bahwa wanita itu pun tengah tersenyum pula, melihat bagaimana kedua mata violetnya itu bersembunyi nakal di balik gordin alis mata warna pirang yang lentik. Tak lama, sampai dia menemukan dirinya bertautan tangan dengan sang wanita velvet.

Menari ditemani dengan lagu _Carmen Fantaisie_ milik David Garrett –alunan senar-senar biola yang bergesek dengan not-not yang melompat nakal-, seakan-akan Italy tengah disongsong jatuh ke dalam lubang aneh penuh bunga mawar warna ungu.

Dan disongsonglah ia, karena yang ia tahu selanjutnya adalah ia tengah menari bersama si wanita gaun velvet.

Di atas jalan berbatu oranye muda yang warnanya hampir hilang semua oleh sinar matahari—jalan yang penuh dengan taburan pelangi kertas konfeti. Tap, tap, tap. Kaki ke kanan dan ke kiri. Tap, tap, tap. Dorong dan tarik dan terus menari. Tap, tap, tap. Putarkan tubuh sang wanita dan tangkap lalu ulang lagi!

Entah kenapa Italy mulai menikmatinya.

"Kau penari yang hebat-," kata lelaki Italia itu, di sela-sela memutarkan tubuh sang wanita rambut pirang. Dia menangkapnya saat wanita itu berputar dan akan jatuh ke tanah, tangan berkulit agak coklat menumpu punggung sang wanita rambut pirang, yang kemudian berdiri dan kembali menangkap genggaman tangannya. "Nona-?"

Satu dari tangan berkulit putih milik wanita berambut pirang itu melepaskan diri dari genggaman tarian mereka, kemudian menunjuk ke arah gaunnya yang cantik, mengetuk ke dalam lipatan satin ungu yang terdengar berbunyi seperti mawar yang tengah dipetik. Dia tampak tengah mengindikasikan warna yang ada di bajunya.

"Velvet? Nona Velvet?"

'Velvet' mengangguk. Sekali lagi, Italy seakan-akan bisa melihat sebuah senyum nakal bersembunyi di balik topeng yang terus tersenyum itu.

...Merasa familiar?

Tapi Italy tak sempat berpikir kepada siapakah wanita ini terasa familiar kepadanya, karena kemudian mereka berputar, dan tiba-tiba saja, Velvet melepaskan tangannya, menjualnya kepada momentum putaran yang mengirimnya untuk terlempar ke belakang—ke dalam ombak orang-orang yang berdansa dan juga lipatan-lipatan gaun juga kostum yang mengaum.

Di tengah dansa yang terus berlanjut, pangeran kecil itu terlempar oleh karena goyangan sang Velvet. Di tengah dansa yang terus berlanjut, dia merasakan dirinya terjatuh. Di tengah dansa yang terus berlanjut, pangeran kecil itu ditangkap. Di tengah dansa yang terus berlanjut, tidak ada yang peduli.

Ada lemparan konfeti dan tiupan terompet menyenangkan. Bunyi hak sepatu berkelotak-kelotak dan bising suara tawa yang berderak-derak. Ada juga suara kuda entah-di-mana yang kakinya bertoplak-toplak, sedang di dadanya: bunyi detak jantung yang berdetak-detak. Kencang. Apalagi ketika ia merasakan bagaimana dirinya dipeluk dari belakang oleh siapapun yang berbaik hati mau menangkapnya.

Tidak ada yang peduli, kecuali sang pangeran kecil itu sendiri, dan juga orang yang menangkapnya.

Lucu; lagu _Humoresque _milik Isaac Stern tengah diputar sekarang. Italy memiliki impresi yang kebingungan pada lagu yang satu ini. Pikir bagian awalnya terdengar seperti sebuah lagu _humor, _tapi entah kenapa bagian akhirnya berkata lain. Pelan dan berayun-ayun...

Seperti sedang menertawakan –dan sekaligus menghargai- humor tentang kebetulan yang terjadi dalam kehidupan.

Siapa yang menangkapnya?

Memutar tubuhnya, yang ditemukan sang pangeran Venesia itu adalah penyelamatnya yang memakai topeng _Baúta _warna putih gading. Tubuh terlilit lipatan kain warna hitam malam yang jatuh sampai ke tanah batu bata warna terang, dengan topi kebesaran berisitirahat di atas rambutnya yang berwarna pirang. Tangan yang menangkapnya besar dan tegas; dekapannya kencang dan keras—diselimuti oleh kaos tangan warna putih susu yang agak kumal.

Matanya biru.

Dan apakah yang dirasakannya ini? Dua tangan besar yang menangkapnya tepat di pinggul—rasa hangat dan rasa rindu yang meluap-luap di dalam dadanya seperti seperti tilakoid dalam ikatan lamela yang kedua-keduanya ada di dalam warna hijau daun yang mengelilingi mereka seperti konfeti...

Hanya satu orang yang ia tahu di dalam kehidupannya yang panjang ini yang berpakaian seperti itu.

"Hol-,"

Dan _kaburlah _penyelamatnya itu secepat seekor burung gagak, meninggalkan Italy yang berdiri sendirian di sana dan tergagap-gagap.

Yah, dia tidak bisa menduga hal itu.

Jadi, Italy Veneziano langsung _berlari_, mengejar si penyelamatnya itu yang ia kira adalah orang yang dikiranya kira-kira secepat yang ia bisa. Dan asal kau tahu bahwa Italy cukup terkenal oleh karena kecepatannya saat _kabur_—atau dengan kata lain, _berlari_.

Di tengah proses kejar-mengejar, di tengah-tengah festival topeng yang berlangsung dan juga orang-orang yang didorong ke pinggir oleh dia yang terus mengejar, lagu _Godfather _milik Edvin Marton tengah diputar.

Angin menampar mukanya. Konfeti bertebaran di atasnya. Orang-orang berlalu lalang dan berteriak kaget di sisinya ketika ia menyebrang. Sepatu bots coklat dengan sebuah hak kecil berkletak-kletak di sepanjang tanah kota Venesia yang lugu. Tujuannya hanya satu.

Lelaki bertopeng _Baúta _itu.

Tahu bahwa dalam kondisi seperti ini dia akan segera disusul olehnya, laki-laki bertopeng _Baúta _itu berlari ke kiri, ke sebuah jembatan kayu yang terhubung langsung dengan sungai Venesia. Lelaki penuh selubung warna hitam itu melompat ke salah satu perahu kayu yang kosong –jubahnya melayang bertebar angin-, dan dengan kekuatan larinya berhasil membuat sampan untuk bergerak ke tengah sungai. Jauh—diajak pergi oleh aliran sungai Venesia, membuat Italy tidak lagi bisa mengejarnya.

Tetapi dia tetap tidak mau kalah. _Tidak ada _yang bisa kabur dari pemilik kota Venesia. Dia kembali berlari, pergi dari sungai yang tentu tidak bisa ia arungi, memutar jalan, mengambil jalan pintas, melompati dinding bata warna oranye dan juga merah. Masuk ke dalam pesta topeng para wanita-wanita muda yang tengah bercanda tawa, kemudian masuk ke gorong-gorong gelap tempat sepasang laki-laki dan wanita tengah berada. Keluar dan disongsong oleh sinar mentari dan juga para penari-penari, tapi yang paling terpenting adalah ia telah menemukan tempat yang ia tujui.

Italy sampai pada sebuah jembatan yang menghubungkan antara satu bagian kota Venesia dengan bagian lainnya. Ia kelelahan, tetapi rasa sakit di dadanya tidak bisa dilawan oleh kesenangannya menemukan orang yang dicarinya. Melihat ke depan –ke arah sungai Venesia yang tengah mengalir dengan lugunya- Italy melihat sebuah sampan yang berisikan hanya seseorang yang tengah ia harapkan. Yang baru saja kabur tadi. Laki-laki itu—si laki-laki hitam bertopeng _Baúta _putih yang sok misterius –benar-benar; memangnya mereka sedang membuat film _crime-action _apa, melarikan diri begitu ditemukan seperti itu?Mencurigakan benar!-, berdiri di atas sampan, terlihat begitu kaget dengan kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba sehingga membuatnya tersentak sesaat.

Tapi sudah tidak ada jalan keluar. Tidak ada kabur-kabur lagi namanya. Tidak ada yang bisa bersembunyi dalam kota Venesia tanpa ditemukan oleh pemilik kota itu sendiri. Dengan kakinya, Italy menaiki tepi jembatan, bergoyang-goyang oleh angin,

dan Italy _melompat_—ke sungai—saat perahu itu lewat—

Hap!

—lalu ditangkap,

oleh lelaki misterius itu.

Sesaat dia berada di tengah-tengah langit—satu-satunya yang menjaganya agar tidak jatuh kembali ke tanah (atau lebih tepatnya _air_) hanyalah kedua tangan lelaki itu yang mengangkatnya di pinggang. Pada saat itu, sebentar Italy bisa melihat ke dalam kedua lubang topeng putih itu, di tempat dimana biasanya kedua mata bersarang. Italy berpandangan langsung dengan dua buah permata warna biru terang, yang atasnya tertutup dengan bulu mata lentik warna pirang.

Kemudian lelaki misterius itu menurunkannya ke atas sampan, membuat wadah kayu yang mengambang di sungai Venesia itu untuk bergoyang ke kiri dan ke kanan. Mereka berdiri sesaat dalam diam dalam usaha untuk menstabilkan sang sampan kayu, dengan sang lelaki misterius berusaha untuk selalu mengalihkan pandangannya, malu. Atau mungkin sesuatu yang lain—Italy tidak tahu.

"Kenapa kau kabur dariku?"

Yang bergerak hanyalah sampan yang mereka kendarai, terombang-ambing oleh ombak sungai warna biru yang bersinar oleh karena sang mata besar di siang hari.

"Kau tahu, aku selalu menunggu-,"

"Jangan menungguku," tiba-tiba lelaki misterius itu berkata, dengan sebuah suara berat, teredam oleh topeng putih tahan karat, yang membuat Italy rindu. "Jangan menungguku. Kau akan menyesal kalau kau tahu aku-,"

"-sudah tidak ada di sini lagi. Iya, aku tahu, Holy Roman Empire. _Fratello _France bilang padaku," Italy menyelesaikan perkataan lelaki misterius itu dengan sebuah suara yang agak sedikit melankolis, pada saat bersamaan juga dengan sedikit bumbu berisi harapan. Lelaki bertopeng putih –yang disebut oleh Italy sebagai Holy Roman Empire itu- tampak bergerak tak nyaman di tempatnya berdiri, seakan-akan dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi juga merasakan bahwa sekarang bukanlah waktu yang baik untuk mengatakan hal itu. Jadi dia diam saja, dengan topeng putih _Baúta_-nyayang tak memiliki lekuk mulut seakan-akan dia adalah seorang manusia tanpa perasaan dan juga emosi.

Tapi Italy mengerti lebih daripada itu. Pangeran Venesia itu tersenyum lebar. Tidak melankolis.

Benar-benar bahagia.

"Apa kamu hanya imajinasiku?"

'Holy Roman Empire' maju ke depan, mau mengatakan sesuatu dalam sebuah konteks yang berbeda, tapi akhirnya dia berhenti. Dia menggeleng.

"Bukan," lelaki bertopeng putih itu menundukkan mukanya. "Jangan bertanya lebih jauh."

Italy berdeham, tanda mengerti bahwa dia tidak perlu bertanya lebih jauh.

Kemudian dia menambahkan, sambil terbatuk-batuk kecil, "Dan perasaan-'ku', yang kukatakan padamu dulu, juga bukanlah imajinasi."

Pangeran Venesia tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya memberikan lelaki bertopeng _Baúta _putih itu sebuah mulut yang kedua bibirnya membuka celah. Dia merasakan kedua matanya menghangat, meleleh dan membeku menjadi kaca, sebelum meleleh untuk kedua kalinya untuk menuruni pipinya yang berwarna merah muda.

Italy hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Terimakasih."

Italy berjalan maju, dan kali ini, lelaki yang ada di depannya tidak segera mengambil langkah seribu. Sampan terombang-ambing. Ditangkupnya wajah bertopeng _Baúta _itu dengan kedua tangannya. Dengan salah satunya, Italy mencengkeram tepi bawah topeng putih gading itu dan mengangkatnya –sedikit, hanya sedikit saja- sehingga ia bisa melihat bagian bawah mukanya. Sebuah hidung mancung berwarna putih, dengan dua buah bibir yang –meskipun di bawah bayangan, Italy tahu- sesungguhnya berwarna merah muda seperti buah persik. Persik yang matang, besar, dan dagingnya berair.

Lelaki bertopeng setengah itu menurunkan wajahnya.

Pangeran kota Venesia itu menutup matanya. Dia menjinjit—

_seperti sebuah ciuman kecil_

_._

_bibir dan bibir yang saling menyentil_

_._

_hangat, dingin, basah, lembut_

_._

_pandangan akannya bagaikan kabut_

_._

_kenapa momen ini tidak bisa tidak pernah berakhir?_

_._

_...karena ia tahu: ini adalah ciuman terakhir..._

Italy membuka matanya.

Langit biru tanpa batas—ataukah laut biru tanpa batas? Awan putih bagai gula-gula—ataukah buih putih bagai gula-gula? Dia tidak bisa membedakannya dengan jelas... Mungkin saja dia tengah terjebak di dasar laut—atau sedang mengambang di atas permukaan laut. Italy tidak bisa membedakannya.

Seperti bagaimana dia tidak bisa menyortir kejadian yang tadi akan kebenarannya. Kenyataan, mimpi—atau _imajinasi_?

Italy menengok.

Ada sebuah topeng _Baúta _terletak di sebelahnya.

Dia duduk di atas kursi duduk sampan dan diam sebentar. Ternyata ia tertidur di atas wadah kayu ini. Bagaimana ia bisa sampai di sini dan tertidur? Ia tidak tahu. Dia mendongak ke atas untuk melihat ke arah langit kota Venesia yang tersenyum dengan bibir birunya. Tidak ada satupun awan, seakan-akan cuaca mendung yang tadi ia perbincang-bincangkan dengan Seborga tidaklah lebih dari sebuah ilusi optik saja. Sampan yang tengah ia duduki –sendirian- bergoyang tenang, mengikuti gelombang sungai Venesia yang menari pelan. Kemudian pandangannya beralih ke arah topeng putih. Mengambilnya dengan kedua tangan dan memandangnya dengan mata coklat yang berbinar, Italy tersenyum.

Italy membawanya ke dadanya, dan mendekapnya seerat yang dia bisa.

Meskipun ia tahu ia sudah tidak akan bisa bertemu dengannya lagi, dia mencintainya. Holy Roman Empire.

Selalu dan selamanya.

.

.

Tak jauh dari sana, adalah seorang lelaki yang tak diketahui namanya oleh seorang pun di sana –kecuali dua, tapi Italy tidak akan tahu dia ada di sana, sedangkan yang satunya lagi sedang berdiri di sebelahnya- sedang berdiri berdampingan dengan dinding bata lembab yang berlumut lebat, jauh dari kerumunan dan dari tengah-tengah plaza dimana orang-orang tengah bersosialisasi. Bukannya tidak mau berdansa ataupun bersosialisasi; ia sudah cukup bersosialisasi. Sebuah sosialisasi yang membuatnya cukup lelah, menyangkut kejar-kejaran sekeliling kota yang berakhir di sebuah sampan kayu sebelum kabur ke sini.

"Sudah puas kau, France?"

Seseorang yang memakai sebuah gaun indah warna velvet penuh rempel dan beludru juga permata warna pelangi dengan rambut pirang pendek bergelombang –si Velvet- di sebelahnya terkikik geli, diikuti dengan suara cicit burung yang berkejar-kejaran di langit atas gedung berlumut hijau. Keduanya keluar pada saat yang bersamaan hingga sampai-sampai kau akan kebingungan memahami suara mana yang keluar dari mulut (atau paruh) yang mana. Dia melepas topeng warna ungunya, untuk menampilkan satu pasang permata warna sama yang tersimpan dengan baik dalam soket mata. Kedua mata warna ungu itu berkilat nakal.

"Yah, aku bohong kalau aku bilang aku tidak puas. Puas sekali, Germany~! Pesta-," ("Festival," Germany mengoreksi, tapi tampak tak diindahkan sama sekali oleh France) "-dansa terbaik yang pernah kudatangi selama beberapa bulan terakhir ini!"

Germany sebenarnya ingin mengingatkan France bahwa festival ini bukanlah festival dansa, melainkan festival _topeng_, tapi merasa dia tidak akan dipedulikan, melihat bagaimana lelaki Prancis itu tengah tenggelam dalam euforianya sendiri. Dan akhirnya, yang ia ingatkan adalah bahwa mereka sudah harus pulang sekarang, dan untuk kali ini saja, France mau mendengar, menganggukkan kepalanya yang membuat rambut pirangnya yang disanggul dengan bunga mawar ungu bergoyang.

Lalu France mengucapkan banyak terima kasih karena mau menemaninya ke _Carnevale di Venezia _dengan baju seperti itu (jubah hitam, topi kebesaran... Selera fesyen France memang perlu dipertimbangkan), dan Germany melihat adanya sedikit rasa..._aneh _di mata ungunya yang biasanya bersinar nakal.

Yang penting dia telah melakukan permintaan aneh yang diminta oleh France. Aneh sekali. Pergi ke karnival di Venesia dengan menggunakan baju seperti ini.

Sebenarnya dia mengerti _kenapa _dan _apa _alasannya. Tapi dia tidak mau memikirkan hal seperti itu. Prussia berkata lebih baik hal yang seperti itu dikubur saja. Dia ingin minum bir sekarang. Dan _omong-omong _tentang Prussia, Germany khawatir bahwa kakaknya itu akan melepas tantrum di rumah karena tidak diajak pergi.

France tertawa, dan Germany menghela napasnya ketika ia mengatakan apa yang ada di pikirannya itu.

Saat France beranjak akan pergi, Germany melihat ke belakang untuk terakhir kalinya.

Dan mereka berdua ada di sana; dua anak kecil yang berumur tidak lebih dari enam tahun. Salah satunya –yang menghadap ke arahnya dengan mata besar yang tertutup, dengan rambut coklat susu yang manis- memakai gaun kanak-kanak warna hijau terang, dan yang satu lagi –yang memakai topi hitam- tertutup oleh jubah hitam yang kebesaran. Mereka menari bergandengan tangan dengan senyum manis bahagia di wajah mereka bagai coklat dan kue-kue kecil yang sering Hungary buatkan untuk Germany, dulu.

Yang memakai jubah hitam kebesaran –yang jatuh sampai ke tanah dan terseret-seret seperti gaun malam beludru- menengok ke belakang—menatap ke arahnya dengan wajah kanak-kanak yang tersenyum manis.

_"Terimakasih!"_

Kedua tangannya mengeratkan pegangannya pada topi hitam kebesaran yang tadi dipakainya.

Jubah hitamnya diajak menari oleh langit.

Kedua pasangan kecil itu tertutup sesaat oleh pasangan lainnya yang menari melewati mereka, dan begitu mereka lewat, kedua anak kecil itu sudah tidak ada di sana, seakan-akan mereka memang tidak pernah ada.

Sebuah imajinasi; sebuah mimpi; sebuah memori?

Dan pada akhirnya Germany hanya tersenyum, menutup kedua matanya penuh arti, dalam usaha untuk lebih bisa menghargai bagaimana sang angin kota lugu Venesia melamar jubahnya untuk menari, dan berkata, dalam sebuah bisikan kecil yang disamarkan oleh gelegak tawa burung:

"Sama-sama."

"Kau ngomong sesuatu, Germany?"

France menatap bingung ke arahnya, yang tengah menghentikan langkahnya dengan kedua tangannya yang tengah menjinjing gaun velvetnya berhenti di udara. Germany menggeleng. Senyum kecil itu masih ada di bibirnya yang berwarna merah muda. Merah muda seperti buah persik.

"Hanya suara burung," katanya.

-.o.O.o.-.o.O.o.-

_Romano Trajo – by Cousantiers_

Dan tersebutlah seorang pangeran dari kerajaan kecil bernama Sisilia yang duduk di samping sungai. Tidak seperti yang lainnya, kedua kakinya yang tertutup celana ketat warna khaki dan bot kulit coklat sebetis menggantung di sisi tepi sungai Venesia, dijilat-jilat oleh lidah air yang meloncat senang, bergembira bersama dalam kemeriahan festival.

Sayangnya pangeran kecil itu tidak bergembira.

Topeng bulat warna hitam tanpa dekorasi apapun itu –begitu simpel, jika dibandingkan dengan topeng-topeng yang dipakai oleh orang lain di sana!- dilihatnya dengan wajah berkerut, sebelum dilemparnya menuju tengah sungai yang terus berarak. Topeng hitam yang aslinya bernama _Moretta _ditelan sesaat oleh mulut biru transparan yang juga meludah, sebelum akhirnya meluncur kembali ke atas permukaan air dan mengambang, ditemani menari oleh aliran sungai yang membawanya sampai ke awang-awang laut.

Romano mengerut, mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat sembari mendecak.

"_Che palle_, _questa danza..._"

"¿_No te gusta danzar, mi Romano_?"

Lelaki Spanyol yang duduk di sebelah Romano menawarkan sebuah tomat ranum yang dipegangnya di tangan kanan. Pangeran kecil Sisilia itu memandangnya dengan pandangan aneh, seakan-akan yang ditawarkan padanya adalah racun yang dipadatkan. Tapi dia tahu jauh lebih baik daripada itu, pikirnya sambil menerima buah merah itu. Dia, 'kan, bukan semacam orang seperti Turkey sialan; Spain brengsek tidak akan punya hati untuk meracuninya...mungkin. Entahlah. Kadang-kadang dia sendiri tidak mengerti jalan pikir lelaki Spanyol itu. Dia bisa tersenyum seperti seorang idiot sekarang dan sedetik kemudian dia bisa saja tengah mengayunkan kapak epiknya sambil berteriak-teriak seperti psikopat.

"Aku tidak suka menari seperti dirinya," gumam Romano, dari balik dua baris gigi yang tengah mengunyah daging buah tomat. "Veneziano sialan. Dia bisanya membuat festival tak berguna seperti ini. Melelahkan. Aku lebih memilih festival panen. Banyak tomat. Ranum dan enak. Mmm. Sialan. Sialan."

Ada suara cipratan anak air. Sekali. Dua kali. Penasaran, Romano menengok dan melihat Spain tengah menceburkan kakinya yang telanjang ke dalam mulut sungai. Sepatu bot lelaki Spanyol itu sudah berada di sisinya –tanpa pemakai-, ditidurkan dengan nyanyian lagu-lagu pelan yang berkumandang di seluruh plaza. Lagu tipikal si Veneziano bodoh itu.

Kemudian Spain berdiri. Dia mengibas-ngibaskan kakinya yang basah dan meregangkan kedua tangannya. Romano melihat Spain melirik ke arahnya dengan kedua mata hijau terangnya yang indah itu.

"Yah, _mi Romano_, kalau kau tidak suka menari seperti seorang Veneziano-," Spain menawarkan tangannya padanya. "-kita bisa menari seperti seorang Romano!"

"Haa-, apa maksud—WAA!"

Lelaki yang –Romano tahu, jauh di dalam hatinya, meski tidak akan pernah ia akui selama-lamanya- ia cintai itu menarik tangannya, mengangkatnya dari atas tanah, mengundangnya masuk ke dalam sebuah tarian yang penuh dengan irama yang meloncat dan tertawa.

Sesaat dia melihat Spain mengambil ponselnya dari dalam saku kantong, mengutak-atiknya sebentar dengan kecepatan jari jempol yang tak terkalahkan, sebelum melemparnya entah ke mana.

Dan hal berikutnya yang ia tahu adalah lagu _Tarantella Napoletana _milik Massimo Raeri yang berkumandang dari ponsel milik Spain yang ada di sisi sungai (dasar _idiota_! Apa dia tidak takut ponselnya terciprat air apa? Berharaplah ponselnya memiliki _water-proof_... Tentu saja dia tidak akan membelikannya yang baru kalau ternyata nanti rusak!). Lagu kesukaannya... _Tarantella, ella, ella, la, la, la_!

"Lihat!" kata Spain sambil tertawa ketika mereka mengambil langkah ke kiri dan ke kanan dan berputar dan berputar. "Kamu menari sebaik Veneziano menari, Romano~! Bahkan lebih baik lagi!"

Romano merasakan hatinya melambung. Tapi tentu saja dia tidak akan mengakuinya! "...Lebih baik?"

Spain mengangguk. "Betul! Kau sangat cantik, kau tahu, Romano~!"

"Ca-_cantik_?"

Perlukah dikatakan apa reaksi Romano sekarang? Merah seperti tomat, dan—

Romano menendang Spain tepat di perutnya. Lelaki Spanyol itu menunjukkan wajah nista penuh sakit, terjungkal karena kakinya, dan jatuh ke dalam sungai, menakutkan sepasang penumpang dan juga pengendaranya yang berdiri di atas sampan di dekat Spain dilahap oleh air.

"A-astaga! Ro-Romano! To-tolong aku, Romano! A-aku tidak bisa berenang—_blubbub blubbub..._"

Oh, ya, betul. Bekas penguasa tujuh samudra dunia tidak bisa berenang? Romano bilang itu omong kosong.

Tapi Spain tetap tidak _berusaha _untuk mencoba menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri, masih memukul-mukul permukaan air sungai tak berdaya dengan tangannya seperti ikan sekarat (ironisnya, ikan sekarat yang tidak bisa berenang). Romano mulai tidak tahan dengan pandangan para penari dan juga pasangan di atas sampan dan beberapa orang lainnya yang melihat mereka berdua dengan pandangan aneh, seakan-akan mereka itu alien.

Dan akhirnya Romano tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi ketika Spain terus berteriak "Tolong! Tolong!" seperti seorang _idiota. _Tipikal sekali. Kemudian, sambil mendecak, dia melompat ke dalam sungai dalam tujuan untuk menyelamatkan Spain.

Kata kuncinya yaitu 'tujuan'.

Karena, sudah pernahkah disebutkan bahwa kostum dansa hampir semua orang (tentu termasuk Romano) pada _Carnevale di Venezia _ini _berat_? Oh, ayolah: lipatan-lipatan satin, bulu-bulu angsa, sepatu bots kulit dan juga tetek-bengek lainnya? Tidak aneh kalau ternyata Romano pun mendadak tenggelam, dan mengharuskan Spain (yang ternyata _memang _bisa berenang) untuk menyelamatkannya. Sambil tertawa ngakak, tentu.

Di kala orang-orang bertepuk tangan ricuh melihat aksi penyelamatan sang Pangeran Sisilia, tidak ada yang sadar ketika lagu yang keluar dari ponsel milik Spain telah berubah menjadi lagu _Ti Amo_.

"_Ti Amo, Ti Amo..._

_Ti Amo, Ti Amo..._

_Wanna love you, be with you!_

_Ti Amo, Ti Amo..."_

_~End_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Carnevale di Venezia: <strong>_Sebuah festival topeng yang diadakan setiap setahun sekali di –tentu- kota Venesia. Diadakan kira-kira dua minggu sebelum hari Rabu Abu. Sebuah catatan kecil bahwa ini _bukan _festival dansa.

_**Signorina: **_Nona kecil

"_**Che palle**_**, **_**questa danza...**_**"**_**: **_"Melelahkan, pesta dansa ini..."

"**¿**_**No te gusta danzar, mi Romano**_**?"**_**: **_"Apa kau tidak suka menari, Romano-ku?"

_**Ti Amo: **_Dengan bantuan Google dan Youtube, saia menemukan bahwa ada _banyak _lagu dengan judul Ti Amo. Lagu Ti Amo yang saia pakai di sini adalah lagu milik Azuro featuring Elly.

A/N: Pa-panjang banget! D8 Awal-awal planning saia nggak nyangka bakal jadi sepanjang ini... Dan, ugh, sindrom biasa saia kambuh: parah di bagian tengah-tengah. Dan entah kenapa saia lebih suka yang bagian _Romano_ _Trajo_, walaupun pada awal planning seharusnya bagian itu nggak saia tulis sama sekali. Tapi, eh, bagaimana, ya. Masalahnya saia cinta abang Espana, sih~ /digampar

Oh, well, jadi ini adalah entri saia buat bulan IHAFest bulan Agustus :D Saran dan kritik sangat dianjurkan untuk diberikan kepada author abal ini. Caranya gampang! Tinggal ketik REG spasi REVIEW dan klik di ikon yang ada di bawah author notes (kepanjangan) ini! ;D Thank you for reading and see you later! Author mau tidur karena udah jem 2 malem, da-dah~!


End file.
